Depressão
by Siremele
Summary: Fic pós HBP. Meses após o fim da guerra, Gina ainda sofre as conseqüências da noite da última batalha. DG


De pé, em frente a um guarda-roupa aberto, Gina se observava pelo espelho que ficava grudado na parte interna da porta do móvel. O quarto estava bem escuro, pois as cortinas pesadas estavam fechadas, impedindo a luz do início da manhã de entrar no cômodo. Cabelos despenteados, olhos inchados, nariz vermelho; resultado de uma noite passada em claro, chorando baixinho para não despertar os moradores da casa. Estava vestida com uma camisola emprestada por Hermione; era uma dessas que na verdade é uma camisa de malha bem comprida, com alguma estampa na frente.

Podia ver as marcas dos dentes em seu pescoço, do tapa em seu rosto magro, e também os arranhões em sua testa e o corte no lábio inferior, causados pela queda. Podia até mesmo sentir a dor de cada agressão, mesmo que elas já não fossem visíveis. O rosto estava aparentemente ileso, mas Gina sabia que as marcas estavam lá, e queimavam com a lembrança daquela noite infeliz.

Olhou para o corpo, refletido no espelho. Tinha medo de se despir. Sempre que o fazia, se lembrava das mãos imundas que a tocaram, que a maltrataram, da tortura que sofrera, física e mágica. Podia se lembrar do cheiro deles, uma mescla de suor, sangue e álcool, assim como ainda ouvia as risadas, as vozes. Ainda via os rostos. Gina sentiu que voltaria a chorar, e teve ímpetos de se agredir. Socou o espelho soluçando freneticamente, desejando que quem recebesse a pancada fosse ela mesma. Se afastou da porta aberta, então, enxugou mal o rosto com um gesto brusco, passou a mão pelos cabelos, tirando-os de seu rosto, e suspirou profundamente. Não deveria acordar ninguém.

Deu algumas voltas pelo quarto, pisando no tapete fofo, as duas mãos nos cabelos, puxando-os para trás. Podia se lembrar dos rostos. Estavam sem máscaras. Podia se lembrar da noite, cada mínimo detalhe dela. Foi quando lhe tiraram Harry. Gina se sentou na cama quando sentiu cansaço de tanto andar. Suspirou, trêmula, e se jogou contra o travesseiro, afundando o rosto para abafar os soluços.

Não queria que Hermione fosse vê-la, não ainda. A prestativa amiga tentaria tirá-la do quarto, quereria que ela comesse, que ela tomasse os medicamentos, que ela se distraísse. Ao sair do quarto, Gina encontraria o casal Granger, igualmente prestativo: a mãe querendo cozinhar algo que agradasse Gina, o pai perguntando se ela queria que ele lhe trouxesse algo da rua. E Gina tentaria ser amável, enquanto na verdade se mostrava indiferente.

Não queria aquilo naquele momento. Precisava ficar só. Porque sabia que como ela, eles também podiam ver as marcas do estupro, e a jovem sentia vergonha disso.

Queria apenas ficar só. Desejara morrer, tentara tirar a própria vida, mas faltara força para prosseguir. A morte não solucionaria nada, afinal. A vergonha a perseguiria para sempre, fosse para o céu, para o inferno, ou para lugar algum.

Sentiu sono, mas não podia dormir. Sonharia com ele novamente. Sonharia com o único que tinha o cheiro um pouco diferente dos demais: também cheirava a sangue, também recendia a álcool e a suor, mas algo de sua pele, talvez um perfume, também era perceptível para ela. Gina sentiu o estômago vazio se revirar ao lembrar daquele cheiro. Virou-se de barriga para cima e tentou controlar a respiração, e com isso, a ânsia de vômito. Assim que se sentiu um pouco melhor, levantou da cama. Não podia pregar os olhos.

Voltou a caminhar, e olhou para o quarto ao seu redor, que já estava consideravelmente iluminado. Logo Hermione chegaria. Gina começou a abanar as mãos, aflita. Sentia uma angústia terrível, tinha a sufocante sensação de que explodiria a qualquer instante. Se ao menos estivesse em casa! Se ao menos Harry ainda estivesse com ela! Se ao menos não tivesse _gostado_ do toque do amaldiçoado que a estuprara!

Se estivesse em casa seria pior. Teria de suportar o olhar piedoso de seu pai, teria de enfrentar sua mãe, que conseguia ler tão bem o seu interior, e que se mostrava cada dia mais abatida por ser incapaz de ajudar a filha. Teria que encarar Rony. E desde seu primeiro ano em Hogwarts, Gina aprendera a associar seu irmão a Harry, e com o passar do tempo já os via praticamente como uma única entidade. E agora Harry não estava mais lá. Como olhar para Rony e não sentir ainda mais dolorosamente a falta do outro?

Parou de agitar as mãos, reparando agora no criado-mudo que estava ao lado da cama. Sobre ele, o frasquinho da poção Sono sem Sonhos, que Hermione havia levado para a amiga na noite anterior. Geralmente Gina tomava a poção, mas essa noite ela quis não estar drogada. Medicamentos trouxas e bruxos era o que ela ingeria com mais freqüência atualmente. Boa parte dos alimentos que se forçava a engolir eram rejeitados por seu estômago, o que fazia com que os Granger viessem com mais remédios para cima dela, a fim de que Gina conseguisse comer algo.

Tomaria a poção agora? Estava parada no meio do quarto, olhando para o móvel com o frasco em cima, quando ouviu o som de vozes distantes. Provavelmente os Granger começavam seu dia naquele momento. Gina deu as costas ao frasquinho, se deparando com o guarda-roupa aberto. Caminhou até lá e se pôs novamente na frente do espelho. Há quanto tempo a guerra havia terminado? Gina não podia precisar muito bem uma data, mas certamente já fazia mais de três meses. Mais de três meses que Voldemort estava morto, que Harry estava morto, que vários comensais e aurores estavam mortos, que Gui e Percy estavam mortos. Que Gina fora violentada.

Sentia um prazer cruel e masoquista em se olhar no espelho. Porque olhar para o próprio rosto e enxergar as marcas daquela noite trazia a lembrança _dele_, seu principal algoz, que zombara de Harry quando ele não pôde defender Gina dos comensais. Se Harry gastasse mais um segundo de sua atenção com ela, perderia a chance de matar Voldemort, que já estava encurralado por membros da Ordem e por aurores. Mas precisavam do garoto para dar cabo da vida do bruxo das Trevas, e isso fez com que eles o pressionassem para que corresse e o combatesse. A própria Gina incentivara-o a seguir, alegando que poderia se defender. Afinal estava acompanhada por Rony e Percy, e estavam contra um bando de uns dez comensais, sendo que já haviam enfrentado um número maior outras vezes.

Mas tão logo Harry deu as costas, claramente contrariado por estar fazendo o que fazia, Percy fora morto, Rony nocauteado e a varinha de Gina fora tomada dela. Então começaram a provocá-la, a insultá-la. Logo já estavam usando a Cruciatus alternada com tapas, empurrões, puxões de cabelo. E se esfregaram nela, tocaram-na, defloraram-na, fizeram com ela tudo o que quiseram, e obrigaram-na a fazer tudo o que queriam que fosse feito.

Gina apertou o tecido da camisola entre os dedos, ofegante. Sentia o toque da roupa em sua pele e tinha a sensação de que podia sentir cada um deles tocando-a naquele momento. Queria que aquilo parasse, mas quanto mais apertava a camisola, mais angustiada ficava. Abriu as mãos parta agarrar, junto ao tecido que cobria cada um de seus ombros, sua própria pele. Talvez se desgrudasse a pele de sua carne conseguisse arrancar aquela sensação, aquele cheiro. Já tinha tentado lavar, esfregar, mas sabia que ainda havia um pouco deles em seus poros e aquilo era desesperador.

As lágrimas desciam incontroláveis, e Gina já não podia conter os soluços altos. Sentia nojo ao se lembrar de cada comensal que a estuprara. Mas o nojo maior era dela mesma. Hermione bateu e chamou à porta, mas Gina não podia responder. Estava sufocada pelo nojo que sentia de si própria. Nojo por ter sentido prazer no toque de Draco Malfoy.


End file.
